charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Williams
Anna Williams is an Irish martial artist, trained in both bone breaking martial arts (koppojutsu) and aikido, and a regular competitor in the King of Iron Fist tournaments. Though a trained assassin, she describes herself as a "retired" student, and has at various times found work as a bodyguard, mercenary and film actress. Anna has a deep-rooted rivalry with her older sister Nina; each sibling holds the other responsible for their father's death. In stark contrast to her sister, Anna has a promiscious and seductive demeanour, often highlighted by her taunting, flirting and inappropriate attire during combat. Most importantly, her rivalry with Nina is also mirroring the rivalry between Sasuke and his older brother Itachi from Naruto series. Biography Early life Anna was born in Ireland to the Williams family as the second of two daughters. Both of her parents were martial artists: her father, Richard Williams, was a former IRA agent trained in various assassination techniques and her mother Mrs. Williams was a British national aikido champion. Anna and her elder sister Nina where trained by both parents from a very young age. However, Anna always felt that her father neglected her and favoured Nina during training. This may have been the original cause of the bitter rivalry that the sisters share. Death of Richard Williams As Anna grew older, so did her rivalry with her big sister grow stronger. Soon after both siblings had entered and participated in the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, their father died whilst protecting both daughters from gunfire.Although there is no cause of death given in the official Tekken canon, the non-canonical spin-off game Death by Degrees details Richard's death. However, the death of their father only served to greatly intensify the sisters' enmity towards one another. Both siblings irrationally blamed each other for Richard's death. Kazuya's bodyguard Sometime before the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, Anna placed a bomb underneath Nina's car in an attempt to kill her. Nina retaliated by firing a machine gun at Anna. Both siblings survived and they decided to settle their differences at the tournament. Anna became a bodyguard for the tournament's sponsor, Kazuya Mishima, who also happened to be Nina's assassination victim/target.Again, Death by Degrees strays from Tekken canon in suggesting that Anna was a full-pledged member of the Tekken Force during this time. Sleeping sisters Tekken 3 Official Storyline Anna successfully prevented her older sister from carrying out her contract. However, Nina was later captured by Mishima Zaibatsu forces and used in Dr. Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep experiment, a part of his research on cryonics. As much as they quarrelled, Anna realized that she would miss her sleeping sister. Even worse was the fact that she would continue to age while her sister's body was preserved in perfect condition. Anna volunteered to become another test subject for the experiment, requesting that she be woken in the future at the same time as Nina. Nineteen years later, Nina was awoken by the mysterious influence of the recently excavated Ogre, who compelled her to assassinate Jin Kazama. As per her request, Anna was awoken at the same time as her older sister. However, unlike Nina, Anna was not affected by Ogre's influence at all. Nina also began to suffer ill side-effects from the experiment, resulting in long term memory loss. Anna was saddened by this, because she was making an effort to continue their sibling rivalry. Now, rather than fight Nina, Anna felt the need to help recover her sister, and prevent her from once again becoming a cold-blooded assassin/serial killer. With that goal in mind, she entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 Reunion Anna was unsuccessful in reviving her sister's memories, and began to lead a dull and boring life until, several years later, she received an unexpected phone call from Nina. Nina had decided to meet Anna again in the hopes of restoring her memory. Unfortunately, their meeting triggered Nina's lost feelings of hostility towards her older sister, and she immediately opened fire. Anna retaliated, and the sisterly reunion quickly descended into a gunfight which lasted for several days. Eventually, the siblings reached a stalemate and decided to settle their lifelong rivalry once and for all at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. All feelings of compassion lost, Anna vowed this time to eliminate her older sister once and for all. Kazuya's bodyguard, again After the humiliating defeat from her older sister and enemy, Nina Williams, Anna sought revenge. She didn’t want it to end this way. Nina though, has already gone into hiding. Hearing rumors that Nina Williams has joined forces with the new Mishima Zaibatsu, Anna Williams decided to join forces with G Corporation. Character Personality In her early twenties, with a flirtatious demeanor and a seductive laughter, she is something of a femme fatale. Anna has a serious sibling rivalry with her older sister, Nina Williams, that goes back many years. This rivalry seems to have intensified after the death of their father, Richard Williams, as each sister holds the other responsible. Her attitude contrasts to that of her older sister. Appearance Although Anna is in actual fact 42 years old, due to being frozen in cryonic sleep for 19 years, her physical appearance suggests that of a 23 year-old. She is 163 cm tall, weighs 49 kg, is a brunette,Anna's hair colour varies from almost-black in earlier games to a more recent light brown colour and has blue eyes. Anna keeps her hair neat and well-coifed, and though it previously reached down to her neckline, her hair is now cut shorter and comes down to a little past her jaw. Anna is notable amongst Tekken participants for the fashionable, stylish attire she wears to her fights. Her most recognizable outfit is her red silk dress, which is effectively a modified qipao (the alterations ensuring that the dress is more revealing than standard cheongsam). Since the fifth tournament, she has worn a more Japanese-styled variant, now cut off at the neck, but still with an opening beneath to show some cleavage. Anna is also known to wear a blue variant of the dress in most tournaments. Anna usually has an additional outfit at each tournament. To the third tournament, she wore a zebra fur suit, complete with fur hat and black gloves lined with fur; however, she has not been seen wearing this outfit since.The zebra fur outfit was removed from future games at the request of PETA She has also worn an army-themed camouflage and orange outfit,Tekken Tag Tournament and more recently, an outfit consisting of a stylish jacket top along with a mini skirt, a dress hat with a feather, and thigh-length boots.Tekken 5 In the sixth (and most recent) tournament, Anna wears one of four distinctive outfits: her trademark red silk dress; a blue cocktail dress; a black strapless dress; and a "hooker" outfit complete with black leather mini dress, leopard fur jacket, black heels, and fish-net stockings. In almost every outfit she was worn, Anna has been featured with high-heeled shoes or boots. Fighting style Anna, like her older sister Nina, utilizes a unique blend of koppojutsu-based assassination techniques and aikido; the siblings were trained in the two different styles from a young age by their father and mother respectively. However, due to Richard's favorisation of Nina, Anna didn't learn as many of her father's assassination techniques and her fighting style now leans more towards her mother's aikido than her father's koppojutsu. Her unique blended martial art has a balance of punches and kicks, along with slaps, sweeps and flips. In comparison to her older sister, Anna has better low-typed attacks. She is also more prone to using dirty and nasty tactics; taunting, teasing and below-the-belt attacks are all part of her repertoire. Relationships Family * Younger sister, rival and mortal enemy of Nina Williams. * Maternal aunt of Steve Fox. Other * Volunteer subject of [[Dr. Boskonovitch|'Dr. Boskonovitch']]'s cryogenic sleep experiment. * Former bodyguard for Kazuya Mishima but in Tekken 6. she worked again as Kazuya's bodyguard. * Had a brief romantic interest in Lee Chaolan. * Was hit on by Craig Marduk. * Her rivals from the Mishima Zaibatsu are Eddy Gordo, her oldee sister and their leader Jin Kazama. Appearances Video-gaming .]] Animation Gallery Image:Anna Williams (T5-DR).jpg Image:Anna (Tekken 5).jpg Image:Anna Williams (DbD).jpg Image:Anna Williams 54.jpg Image:Anna tekken 2.jpg Image:Anna Williams retro coat.jpg Image:AnnaWilliamsTekken2.jpg Image:Anna Williams Tekken 1.jpg Image:Anna_Williams_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.jpg|Anna's CG art image. Image:Anna_Williams_-_CG_Art_Image_-_T6_BR_-_T-O.jpg|Anna's CG art image, as seen on her profile page on Tekken-Official. Image:Anna_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_T6_BR.jpg|Anna's full-body CG art image. Notes and references External links * Williams, Anna Williams, Anna Williams, Anna Williams, Anna Category:Featured character Category:Verified characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial artist Category:Tekken characters Category:Siblings Category:Brown hair Category:Namco characters Category:Aunts Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil